Wait For Me and I'll Come Find You
by firefox369
Summary: People take things for granted, that's just how they work. But when something he took for granted goes missing from his life, he finds that he'd do anything to get it back. DuoxKag Twoshot!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: This disclaimer goes for both chapters in this story, alirght? I OWN NOTHING SO DON'T SUE ME.

Wait For Me and I'll Come Find You

Part One

Hate

firefox369

Two-Shot

A small girl ran down an alleyway, a hand-picked bouquet of flowers in her right hand. Her black hair swayed behind her as she ran, blue eyes filled with excitement.

"Duo!" she laughed and a slightly older boy turned to look at her, brown hair covering his cobalt blue eyes as he did so.

"Kagome" he greeted cheerfully and caught her when she tackled him in a hug before tracing his cheek with her fingertips. "How are you today?"

"Look! Isn't it pretty?" she asked, completely ignoring his question and bringing the flowers up to the boy's face for him to smell and he nodded, gently taking them from her tight grip.

"It's beautiful. Oh! I have something for you, too!" he chirped excitedly and pulled out a ring. "See? I got it just for you!" He placed the diamond ring on her ring finger and smiled happily when she laughed and held it up in awe. It was too big and dangled off, but it was gorgeous nonetheless.

"Do you like it?"

"Hai!"

---------------Two years Later---------------

Kagome skipped down the street ahead of Duo, giggling. She suddenly stopped and turned around, beaming at the slightly older child before her. A thin chain dangled from her neck, a diamond ring hanging off of it.

"Hurry up, Duo! We're going to be late for dinner!"

A car suddenly screeched to a halt beside her and Kagome stared up at the man that stepped out, smile slowly fading away. Duo's eyes widened in alarm and began to sprint towards her.

"Run, Kagome!" he commanded but Kagome didn't seem to hear him and just stared at the man before her in awe. "Kagome!" he cried and the man grabbed her, smiling evilly at the boy running towards them.

"Let me go!" Kagome shouted, not completely comprehending what was happening but knew it had to be bad if Duo was panicking. "Duo! Help me!"

"Kagome!" he shouted and she screamed when she was thrown into the car. "Kagome!!!"

"Think of this as a warning, theif" the man growled and entered the car. It drove away a split second before Duo caught up to it and a cloud of dust flew into his face and entered his eyes and lungs.

"Kagome!" he coughed, eyes blurring over from irritation.

-------------------------------

"Are you alright Kagome?" her mother asked softly and Kagome slowly blinked her blank eyes before nodding numbly. She didn't remember what had happened, but recalled a lot of pain.

"Why were you off theiving?" another man demanded but she remained silent. Her brain was muddled and she was confused. What exactly had happened? Had she been theiving? No... she had a feeling that it wasn't that. _Theiving...? _she thought and glanced at the boy standing beside her white hospital bed. The man saw the quick movement of her eyes and he turned towards the brown-haired child beside her, frustration taking the place of worry. "It was because of you, wasn't it?" he questioned and Kagome's mother tried to calm the man down.

"It's alright, Kagome's fine and that's all that matters. She's home and-"

"Fine?" he repeated hysterically, "if it wasn't for that child she wouldn't have gotten hurt in the first place!"

Kagome turned her head away, not wanting to see any of them right now, and Duo watched as she did so. He thought it was because she didn't want to see _him_. A pang of unwanted emotions rained across his entire body, and before he could comprehend what he was doing, he threw the hand-picked flowers in his hands at her. The IV ripped away from her arm as she blocked her face with her arms and blood slowly began to drip out of the newly made wound.

"Duo, what the hell do you-"

"You had to come back, didn't you?! If only you didn't come back then this wouldn't have happened!" he shouted and Kagome stared with wide, blank eyes at the white blanket up to her waist, crimson blood dripping on to, and staining, it. Her hands fisted her hair as she listened, eyes surprisingly dry for how much pain she felt.

"I hate you! I hate you, I hate you, I-"

"Duo!" the man shouted and the boy fell silent, his actions finally registering in his mind. His arms fell limp at his sides and his mouth clamped firmly shut. "I think I'll take the boy away for now" the man mumbled and led him out of the room. Kagome's mother sat beside her on the bed and helped her lie back down, watching as she fell into a restless sleep.

-----------------------------

"Duo!" Kagome exclaimed and ran over to the slightly older child. "Why haven't you been coming over anymore?"

No answer.

"Duo? Are you okay?"

Silence.

"Duo? Duuuu-"

"Shut up!" he shouted, whirling around and facing her. "Just leave me alone! I hate you!"

He ran past her, shoving her roughly into a brick wall in the process and she watched blankly as he disappeared into the distance, not knowing how to react to the newly found information. An unfamiliar ache slowly formed in her heart and she felt herself go numb.

"Don't hate me..." she pleaded softly, but nobody heard her. "I love you, Duo..." Her vision blurred and hot crystals trailed down her face, but she didn't notice them. "Don't say you hate me..."

-----------------------------

"Duo! Duo!" Kagome cried happily, hoping that he would respond in a happier manner but he completely ignored her and walked past her. "Duo, why won't you talk to me anymore?" She followed him down the street, a huge smile plastered on to her face.

"Go away" he commanded and she stopped in her tracks, face falling.

"...hai..." she mumbled brokenly, her brain finally understanding what he wanted. She soon realized that she didn't want to feel the pain of rejection inside of her anymore and slowly raised her hand to fiddle with the ring around her neck. A distressed cry escaped her lips as she ripped the necklace from her neck and threw it at the ground when Duo was out of sight watching as it bounced down the alley and slowly rolled to a stop.

"Now, now, I'm sure you don't want to do that" a voice mused and Kagome slowly turned around to see the second-in-command of Duo's gang. He picked up the ring and placed it in the palm of her hand, a gentle smile on his face. "He'll get over his guilt eventually" he explained. Kagome looked at the ring before putting it in her pocket and walking away, eyes dull and face emotionless. She was faintly aware of a sigh that escaped the boy's lips when she said nothing.

----------------------------

_He hates me..._ she thought as she stared out the window and at the stars in the sky. _He hates me... I don't want to feel like this anymore... it hurts..._ She curled in to the fetal position and buried her head under the covers. _I don't want to remember anymore... I want to forget...! I want to forget... If I run away, will he still hate me? _

She slowly sat up and looked at the door leading out of her room, a curious expression on her face.

"...will he still hate me...?" she whispered to herself and slowly slid off the bed. "...Duo..."

----------------------------

Duo found himself walking past an all too familiar house and he paused to look at it, confused as to why it was surrounded by men wearing the same uniform as the people that chased him when he stole something.

"When did you last see her?" one asked and Kagome's mother was revealed, sobbing in her hands.

"When I put her to bed last night" she cried, "she was gone when I woke up this morning! I don't know what to do, she just got back from the hospital!"

The brown-haired boy felt a tapping on his shoulder and he turned to face another child in his orphan gang.

"C'mon, they're going to see us!" he hissed and Duo nodded slowly, glancing back at the house one last time before leaving it for what would seem like an eternity.

--------------------------

Kagome stared at the forest in front of her, having second thoughts about leaving her home. She shook her head to clear it and her nervous face was replaced with one of determination.

"Duo deserves to be happy!" she reasoned, "But Duo can't be happy with me around so I have to leave!" She nodded to herself. "Yep, I have to leave!"

She stepped into the forest and walked for a few seconds before falling into a large ditch. She cried out in surprise only to land on her butt a moment later. Rubbing her sore appendage, she stood up and looked ahead to come face-to-face with a large human-shaped machine. Curious, and more than a little frightened, she slowly made her way up to it and poked it with her finger. She marvelled at the item, not understanding what she was standing in front of.

"Wow..." she breathed and began to run her fingers across the cool metal.

"What are you doing?"

Kagome spun around to see another boy with long, platinum blonde hair. He looked her over with his cold eyes and she stepped back, accidentally running into the metal being.

"I- I-" she stammered and his eyes softened a tiny bit for some reason that she couldn't figure out. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"Did you run away?" he asked and she froze, eyes widening in horror. How did he know? Would he send her back? Would he hurt her? Would he- "I didn't mean to scare you. I can give you a place to stay is all."

She blinked dumbly a few times before slowly nodding in agreement. She could deal with that. He held out his hand for her to take and she timidly reached out, afraid that he might suddenly grab her with a deathgrip and refuse to let go. She placed her hand on top of his and he grasped it comfortingly, leading her off deeper into the woods.

"Come on" he urged and she followed obediently.

"Where are we going?"

"We're going to find my partners and go to OZ hq to get you a place to stay" he informed.

"OZ..." she repeated softly under her breath and nodded happily. She was positive Duo wouldn't find her there and she smiled at the thought.

But for some reason, she didn't feel happy.

--------Ten Years Later-------

Duo glared despairingly at the ground, growling lowly in his frustration before plopping to the dirty tile floor he was drilling holes through moments before. The mission that Heero had explained sounded easy enough, enter the building, press the self destruct button, run away. Too bad that he forgot to mention one tinnnnyyy little fact.

They were expecting him.

"Damn you, Heero! Damn you to hell and back!" he shouted into the darkness of the cell and crossed his arms, figuring that kicking the stone wall in his anger would only exacerbate said emotion. Duo grumbled obcenities under his breath for a few moments before hesitating and widening his eyes a little bit further in curiosity. "Well, would you look at that" he whispered quietly and blinked a few times. He crawled over to the wall opposite him and peeked through a tiny hole the size of a pin. Wind steadily blew through the hole and entered the room, along with one, single, miniscule ray of light.

"A hole" he confirmed and smirked excitedly. It was time to start planning his brilliant escape and finish the mission assigned to him.

For no man could capture the God of Death.

-------------------------

Kagome sighed and leaned back in her chair in boredom. She placed her feet on the glass coffee table before her and sighed again. When was something _exciting_ going to happen around here? She needed some entertainment, and fast. Sadly, OZ's main form of entertainment involved blowing up enemy mechas and taking over the galaxy and none of those fit Kagome's interests.

The red light suddnly flashed and a horn blared throughout the entire alarm system, warning everyone of enemy attack. Pilots darted from one place to another, and she was faintly aware of a flash of brown hair out of the corner of her eye. Kagome shut her eyes and played with the ring on her finger, eyes dulling a large amount when she remembered that her first and only love had cruelly rejected her.

"Kagome, hurry up and get off that-"

"I'm coming!" she shouted before slowly sitting up and placing her feet on the ground.

"I cannot even begin to comprehend how you can be so calm at a time like this" the other girl sighed and Kagome laughed mischieviously.

"It's just how I tick, Sango, you should know that by now."

"I caught someone!" a guard shouted and there were shouts and grunts not too far off.

"Let me go you bastard! Let me go or I'll kill you! I'll kill you, you hear me? K-I-L-L YOU!"

"Damn brat!" the guard snarled and Kagome watched as they dragged the boy past. Blue met blue as their eyes clashed, first in confusion, then realization. The boy's mouth stayed open as the words died in his throat, the shock leaving him completely wordless.

"K- Ka-" he stuttered but was cut off when he was thrown into a nearby room and locked inside of it.

"You know him, Kagome?" Sango questioned and pain clenched her heart.

"...Duo..." she breathed in response, watching as all of the guards left except one. The lights continued to shine red and the entire building shook with the force of an explosion.

"Come on, we need to go!" Sango hissed and Kagome glanced at her.

"You go on ahead, but can you do something for me really quick?"

Sango nodded, curious.

To Be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: **_I do not own Gundam Wing or Inuyasha_**. You may continue.

Wait For Me and I'll Come Find You

Part Two

Exoneration

firefox369

Two-Shot

Duo stared at the flashing red lights from his sitting position on the ground against the wall, entranced by their beams. On. Off. On. Off. On. Off. On. O-

His head snapped towards the door as it clicked open and a head nervously poked in. His eyes stared into deep, cerulean depths and he blinked a few times, clearing his head. He still did not believe that his beloved friend Kagome had joined OZ after running away from home, but here she was, the living, breathing proof standing right in front of him.

"Duo...?" she murmured nervously, the sirens almost drowning her out. _Almost_. Duo nodded and she opened the door wider before motioning for him to follow her. "Come on, let's go."

He didn't need to be told twice. The moment those four words had excaped her mouth, Duo shot to his feet and ran after her, racing down the hallway as silently as they could. Luckily, their footsteps were just barely quieter than the sirens. The red lights gave everything a bloody hue and Duo found himself shivering when he saw Kagome bathed in it. It scared him.

"Hey, Kagome."

"Yes?" she asked, glancing back at him and he blinked, not accustomed to the maturity in her voice. She sounded so much older than she really was, and he couldn't help but feel like part of it was his fault.

_Self destruct activated. Three minutes until explosion _a mechanical voice stated over the intercom.

"Why did you run away all those years ago?" he questioned and she stumbled. Her balance was quickly regained but he could tell that it was still a touchy subject for her.

"I was... naive" she finally replied simply but the look on her face told the entire world that she wanted to say more, like she wanted to scream something.

"I was the naive one, not you" he corrected and Kagome smiled. Too bad he couldn't see it from his position behind her. She looked back with a sigh and slowed to a comfortable walk, waiting for him to catch up.

"I thought it was best." She punched in the numbers to the loading dock and the door slid open.

"Why?" Duo asked as they walked in and he followed Kagome to his Gundam, confused.

"Because" Kagome laughed, stopping in front of the now open cockpit, Duo stepping behind her and watching as she gently trailed her hand across the smooth metal surface.

"Because why?"

Kagome turned to face him and smiled giddily.

"Oh, no reason!" she chirped flippantly and Duo scowled.

"Kagome!" he whined and she stepped closer to him, hesitating before reaching up and tracing his cheek with her fingertips just like she used to when they were younger. Her actions were timid, as if she were afraid that she would be shoved away from him again.

"I..."

"There he is!"

Duo was about to turn his head but Kagome grabbed it and forced her mouth onto his, kissing him desperately. His body went rigid and he grew confused before shoving her off of himself. She hit the railing but held back the cry of pain that threatened to escape her lips.

"What the hell are you-"

Kagome shoved him into the cockpit, tears streaming down her face, right as the reverberating noise of a gunshot echoed across the large room.

"I love you..." she sobbed just loud enough for him to hear, making him freeze in shock for a split-second once again. That split second was just long enough for the entrance to shut and bathe him in darkness before the Gundam turned on, dim lights shining from various places around him.

"Kagome!" he shouted, alarmed, before he could finally see what was occuring around him. The first thing he saw was the dark, crimson blood spilling from the wound in her stomach but she made no move to cover it or stop the bleeding. Instead, she covered her face in anguish from the pain of denial and fell to her knees, body wracked with sobs of hurt. This was the first time he had seen her cry so openly, and it made him want to pull her into his arms and comfort her. He pressed a button in order to open the cockpit but it didn't work. His eyes widened and he pressed it again to find it still not working.

Duo could feel the Gundam beginning to move of it's own accord and his heart began to beat faster. He balled his hands into fists and pounded on the control panel in desperation.

"Work dammit!!!" he cried and the Gundam burst into the air, breaking through the ceiling of the building and bringing him to who knows where. "No!"

He rose higher into the air and was faintly aware of the others beside him, trying to talk to him through the radio.

"Kagome!" he panted, slamming down on the control panel and standing up, watching as the building got farther and farther away. A beam of light shot up from the building and narrowly missed the Gundams, shooting into the sky before the large structure burst in a cloud of heat and smoke, exploding. "...no..." Duo breathed, eyes transfixed on the scene beneath him. "No!"

"Duo, calm down!"

"Kagome!" he screamed as he shook his head, hot liquid dripping down his face and landing on the control panel with a soft 'plip'. "KAGOME!"

-------------------

Quatre watched as the cockpit opened and slowly peeked inside. Duo's amazing display of compassion and sorrow earlier had made him nervous, for whatever could do that to the happy-go-lucky one of their group was extremely serious. His eyes met darkness and his pupils widened to take in enough light for him to see.

"Duo?" he called softly and the motionless person in the seat before him numbly turned their head to stare at him with glazed eyes.

"Dead..." he informed hauntingly and Quatre reflexively stiffened at the tone of his voice. It seemed so... hollow.

"Duo, what happened?"

"She's dead" he laughed, raising his bruised and bloody hands to stare at them in awe "...and its partially my fault..."

"Duo, tell me what happened."

"She died, that's what happened..."

Recalling the name Duo had been shouting, he put the two together.

"Kagome?" Quatre inquired and Duo nodded, raising his gaze to stare at him with unseeing eyes.

"...hai..." Duo lowered his head and stared at his hands once again. "If only... if only I didn't push her away... this wouldn't have happened..."

"You love her."

Duo's breathing hitched and he looked at Quatre, the facade finally breaking.

"Why does everyone I care about die?" he whimpered brokenly and Quatre sighed.

"I don't know."

"Is it because I'm the Shinigami?" he asked and Quatre shook his head saying 'no'.

"It will get better soon, Duo. The pain will go away..." he comforted and Duo squeezed his eyes shut, lowering his head and silently sobbing into his hands, partly from sadness and partly from frustration.

Quatre sighed again and watched, knowing that making sure Duo didn't hurt himself further was the only thing he could do now. But inside, he knew that he wouldn't be able to stop him in a few days.

Shinigami was going to make OZ pay for taking away his love.

And a determined Shinigami was merciless.

--------------------------------

A lone Gundam stood in front of the OZ infested building and mercilessly slashed away everything in his path. Mechas exploded all around it as it hacked away with it's scythe and blew things up with it's various guns, the determined and vengeful pilot inside sneering as he watched the destruction around him.

A single, white flag rose up from the building in front of him and he scoffed.

The cries and pleas fell into deaf ears and the pilot smirked, raising his laser and aiming it at the building. The volume of the begging increased and his eyes darkened. If only she hadn't joined their organization... if only she hadn't run away from home... if only she had never saved him when he was captured... if only...

He blinked back tears and gritted his teeth.

"OZ will pay" he snarled before firing.

------A Few Years Later-----------

Duo stared at the ring dangling from the chain around his neck. It didn't fit around his finger, so he decided to wear it as a necklace instead. his eyes were soft and almost kind to any normal person at first glance, but upon closer expection, the sorrow hidden deep within could have been identified. The memory from that day still plagued him, even now, almost three years later. He recalled tearing the leftover rubble from the explosion apart, desperately trying to find any signs that Kagome was still alive, and all his efforts were rewarded with the ring that he had given her when he was a young child. Her body wasn't there.

Afterwards, he had spent the last three years of his life searching for her, but to no avail. It was as if she had simply disappeared off the face of the earth, as if she had never existed and she was just a very large part of his brain playing tricks on him.

He didn't want to believe that, of course.

"He's at it again" a voice sighed and he blinked before turning to look at the speaker.

"Shut up, Miroku" he grumbled and flopped onto his back on his bed, staring at the wooden bottom of the bunk above him. "You wouldn't understand."

"That's what _you_ think."

"You're an idiotic pervert who wouldn't be able to find a girl no matter how hard he tried, Miroku, don't tell me that you understand how I feel."

"Ahh, but I do, young one."

"You're the same age as me."

"I believe I'm a few days older than you are, Duo."

Duo scoffed and pouted, crossing his arms. "Well if you know how I feel, care to give me some advice?"

"No, but we've got another mission. Apparently there have been some wierd science experiments going on some deserted island on earth. We were supposed to be ready to leave..." he trailed off to look at his watch, "three minutes ago." Duo jerked up and shot to his feet, bursting out the door.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" he demanded and Miroku sighed, watching as the eighteen year-old death god raced towards the loading docks.

"Not like you can hear me even if I tried to explain anyway..." he grumbled and crossed his arms, taking his time in going to his mecha. Duo was the only one that had a Gundam specifically for him anyway, and he personally wouldn't mind missing the mission.

-----------------------

"Have you reached it yet?" Duo asked, staring at the mass expanse of ice. An 'affirmative' was heard and he held up one of his laser beams, preparing to blast a hole into the large cliff. There was supposedly a metal door hidden between the mass expanse of ice, and they were supposed to stop all suspicious activities within.

"Is it safe? The cliff won't collapse, will it?"

"It won't collapse Miroku" Duo sighed, rolling his eyes. "Not like it could kill us if it did, anyway."

"More like it won't kill _you_. _My_ Gundam, unlike yours, is a piece of shit."

"So true, but whatever, not my fault you can't pilot worth crap."

"What? I-"

"Firing" Duo warned and fired the laser, shooting a very large hole into the cliff. The ice slowly began to crack and he was faintly aware of swearing over the radio. "Now, now, Miroku. Watch your language" he chided, debating whether or not to leave Miroku to fend for himself against the oncoming onslaught of frozen water.

"Don't you _dare_ leave me here, Duo!"

"I personally believe that being crushed during a mission is the best way to go" he commented and there was a groan from the other end. Chunks of ice broke off the cliff and crashed to the ground, shaking the earth and creating a steadily growing avalanche.

"If I have to die during a mission I'd rather die knowing I dragged _you_ to hell with me! Now get your ass back here and finish the mission!" Miroku shouted and Duo smirked playfully, not that Miroku could see it.

"I believe _I'm_ the leader here, not you."

"Duo!" Miroku shouted.

"Too late now, all we can do is grin and bear it!" Duo chirped and Miroku swore once again when the ice slammed into his mecha and knocked him over. Duo blinked once before the ice slammed into him, too.

"Oh shit..." he muttered and the lights in his Gundam went out. "...oh shit..."

He grunted and kicked the exit of the cockpit, determined to make it open. There was a loud crack and it flung open, bathing him in the freezing arctic air.

"...Miroku...?" he called dumbly, looking around. He was in some sort of building, for instead of ice, his eyes met steel walls and pillars that reached a ceiling that seemed to be a mile above him. There was a panting noise and another loud crack before the other, now disheveled, pilot escaped his metal prison.

"I am going to kill you, you know that?" Miroku growled ferociously but Duo ignored him.

"I think we're in a building" he commented and Miroku tried to contain his anger, balling his hands into fists at his sides.

"No shit, sherlock" he hissed but Duo completely ignored him to explore the interior.

"Come on, let's get this over with so we can go home" Duo stated and Miroku sighed before dutifully following him. At the end of the room, there was another steel door, which Duo opened with ease. What they saw next made both blanch in disgust and horror.

"This reminds me of those crazy anime things they show on TV" Duo commented and Miroku nodded in agreement. Huge test tubes containing an eerily colored liquid filled the entire room, each holding a body of some sort. "What the hell do you think they were doing?"

"No idea."

Duo continued to walk down the aisles, staring at each test tube in awe before he saw one that made his heart freeze. His eyes widened and he slowly took a step towards the tube, desperately hoping that what he saw was a dream, yet not. A thin white dress covered the form, floating around the body and glowing a light shade of green. Black hair seemed to billow out behind her, creating a sea of black. A mask was tied around her face, covering her nose and mouth so that she could breathe in the liquid, but her eyes were shut, as if she were sleeping. Duo unconciously reached out to touch her but his fingers were blocked by the glass wall between them.

"...Kagome..." he breathed, taking another step forward. As if she heard him, her finger twitched. He caught the movement and excitement bubbled up in his chest. "She's alive..." he laughed, trying to find a way to free her. "She's alive!"

"You sound like one of those evil, cackling, mad scientists, you realize" Miroku grumbled but Duo completely ignored him again in order to search for some hard item he could smash the glass with. He noticed a half-built test tube and smirked, ripping off one of the many metal poles. Brandishing it like a baseball bat, he raised it and smashed the glass with a grunt.

"What the hell are you doing, Duo?" Miroku demanded as the strange liquid spilled onto the ground, the girl being carried by the tiny flood and being swept onto the cold, cement floor.

"Kagome..." Duo breathed happily and knelt beside her.

"Talk to me, Duo" Miroku stated, stepping closer to the hunched form of his squad leader.

"Kagome" he repeated and slowly slid the plastic mask off her face. She suddenly began to cough and Duo moved her inky black hair out of her face, gently lifting her into his arms and sharing his warmth with her soaked body.

"Are you alright?" he asked quietly when all of the strange green substance was out of her system and her sapphire blue eyes opened for the first time in far too long. A look of horror immediately crossed her face and she hopped to her feet, scrambling backwards. "Kagome, watch out!" he shouted, alarmed, but the girl didn't seem to have heard him and slipped on a shard of glass, yelping in surprise as her body began to drop.

She landed on the ground with another yelp but was lucky enough to have missed the pile of broken shards only an inch or so from where she had connected with the hard earth. Her eyes were wide with terror and she whimpered, covering her head with her hands and burying her face in her knees.

"Kagome, are you alright?" Duo asked worriedly and she whimpered again, shaking her head.

"Don't hurt me" she pleaded softly and Duo sighed.

"Come here, you cut your foot." he informed and Kagome looked up at him, tears blurring her vision and dripping down her face. "It hurts, doesn't it? Cut feet generally do hurt a lot. They're hard to walk on too. Too bad I don't have any wraps or else I'd wrap it with one, but I wasn't expecting to have to save anyone because the mission was to destroy everything, but you know what I mean, right?"

"Duo..." she whispered and Duo smiled happily, nodding.

"The one and only!" He took a deep, dramatic bow, and looked up at her through his bangs. "Shinigami at your service."

Kagome hesitated before getting to her feet and standing.

"Come on, let's get out of here" he suggested, turning and walking away with Miroku standing between them, amused. When he reached the exit, he looked back at her, expecting her to follow. "You coming or not?"

Her legs were shaky from lack of use, but she felt like she could walk. She took one trembling step forward, then another. They continued, each one following the last faster and faster until she was running towards him. At the last moment, she took one, bounding leap and landed in his arms. The moment she touched his body his arms wrapped around her own, holding her closer.

"I was so scared..." she sobbed and Duo smiled gleefully.

"It's okay, Kagome" he soothed and she sniffed, looking up at him.

"Don't push me away..." she begged and Duo smiled once again, leaning down and placing a chaste kiss on her lips. That one action spoke more than words, and one last, stray tear rolled down her cheek before hitting the floor.

_Never_ was the unspoken response.

The End

Whheeee!! Two-shot completed! I'm obsessed with these right now! lol! If you have any pairings you'd like me to write, message me about them and I'll see if I like it or not! Plus, my next one-shot is going to be a Ghost Hunt crossover. If you've never watched Ghost Hunt before, WATCH IT! Ahem. Anyway, R&R!


End file.
